Not That Asleep
by KatyForReal
Summary: "How do you do it?" "Do what?" "Stay together! Last time I saw you two, you were with each other, and you STILL are." "We were together?" ... Cammie falls asleep but wakes up in time to hear an interesting conversation. Oneshot.
1. READ ME

**I'm BAAAAACCCKKK. And I'm rockin' new leopard print Vans. Take a minute to be jealous. It's okay. So, guess who has an amazing Creative Writing teacher who assigned a project where we write to a living author? No, not that dude in the local frozen yogurt shop. Me! And Ally Carter is gonna respond . . You'll see. Enjoy this thingy and tell me what you think!**

Not that asleep.

Zach and I were sitting on the couch at the pharmacy, breathing in the smell of prescription painkillers and latex gloves. We had been there for about two hours, and it was almost eight thirty in the morning. And surprisingly, Josh wasn't here. Not that I'd been hoping he was (it was just logical to think that he would be at his family's pharmacy) but he just seemed to be _everywhere_. Even though he's been scarce for the past couple years, he would still show up when we least need him to. So forgive me for being a bit paranoid. Explaining this check-up to someone outside the spy business would've been complicated.

_ Flashback:_

_Zach and Mr. Solomon had come back from their trip to Bulgaria. Bulgaria seemed to be where all the in tell was, so to Bulgaria they went. But when Zach showed up at my dorm room, bleeding and shivering from the rain, all I could do was just stand and gawk for a second._

_"Surprise?" he said, but it came out as more of a shaky question._

_"What . . . how . . . oh my God! Zach!" It took me a while to form a sentence._

_He and Mr. Solomon had been gone for almost a month, and to be honest, I hadn't fully expected to see them again._

_I ran up and hugged him, burying my face into his neck as his arms circled around my waist, hugging the life out of me. Not that I'm complaining._

_"Cammie," he breathed my name, and for a second I thought it was relief, but then I realized he whispered because he was in pain._

_From a bullet wound. That was dripping blood onto my floor. Well, that's going to leave a stain in the wood._

_"What the . . What happened?" I asked, stepping back and examining his arm in the light._

_"Turns out that Grant wasn't all that happy to see me," he joked lamely._

_Whoa. Bex won't be happy to hear that._

_But I had time to think about that later. I only had one person on my mind right now, and I didn't even give him a chance to blink._

_I pulled him into the infirmary where only a dim desk lamp illuminated the room. It was about four am, so nobody was here yet._

_Sitting him on the bed, I pulled of his soaking wet shirt and turned the light towards him._

_"You know, Gallagher Girl, I didn't think you would ever be this forward with me."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, trying to look annoyed, but I'm sure the small smile on my lips gave me away. He's alive, and he's next to me. That alone was something for me to smile about._

_"Well, drastic measures call for drastic decisions. Speaking of, you want to explain how all this happened?" I said while getting the gauss from a near by drawer._

_I kind of know my way around the place. _

_ Zach told me how he and Mr. Solomon were doing well, until someone got hold of them, and it wasn't very pretty. Grant had been put in the Circle and he didn't respond well when he found out Zach was on the other side of the battle than he was. There was a situation similar to the attack that happened to me and Macey in Boston, but they somehow managed to stow away on a cargo plane and get back to the US. He mentioned how Mr. Solomon was in a near by doctors getting a sprained ankle checked out, but Zach didn't want to wait that long._

_He told me all of this as I skillfully took the bullet out (It was only a piece of metal, really. Nothing fatal) and cleansed his arm, wrapping it in fresh gauss. A step up compared to his make shift bandage, which was a ripped off piece of his shirt. _

_Even after an hour of ibuprofen and freshly wrapped bandages, I could tell that Zach was still in a lot of pain, so I took a chance, and asked him to come with me to the pharmacy._

_"Why would I need to do that?" he asked, his eyes dark with struggling not to cry out from his injury._

_Stubborn as ever._

_"I'm not answering that," I deadpanned, grabbing his good arm and leading him to his room, where I helped him put on a clean shirt and a jacket._

_I grabbed my sweater and boots and we we're out of the huge double doors that served as the main entrance to the Gallagher Academy. _

_Zach only stumbled a few times, but blamed it on the dark October morning. I held his hand the whole way there, scared that if I let go, he would go and repeat Bulgaria again. And that is _so_ not something I want to repeat._

_Upon arriving at the pharmacy, I could see that it was already open, and an old man was working inside._

_"Excuse me?" I asked the man._

_"Yes, dear, how can I help you?" he asked in a kind voice._

_I instantly liked him; he reminded me of Grandpa Morgan, with a cane and pleated pants, and glasses that seemed a bit too big for his face._

_"Hi, I was wondering if you had any salve or Codeine?" I asked._

_I heard Zach scoff behind me, no doubt rolling his eyes at my choice for the strongest painkiller I could think of._

_"Why, yes, I should be receiving a shipment of it later this morning, if you children wouldn't mind waiting a bit," the man said with a sweet smile, showing off slightly yellow rows of teeth. _

_I nodded and thanked him, steering Zach to a couch that was against a wall._

_"You think you can wait a bit?" I asked him worriedly._

_"Cam, I just flew in a plane full of chickens and exotic lizards for a full day. I think I can wait a bit."_

And so we did. We waited and waited. Pretty soon my eyes were beginning to close and the last thing I remember was Zach shifting me into a more comfortable position against his chest.

~spyyyyyyyyyy~

"Hi, Zach, right?"

What?

My eyes were still closed but my mind was becoming somewhat awake. Which meant that I heard the timid voice calling my human pillow's name.

"Dee Dee." Was his answer.

I listened harder as Dee Dee, who I haven't seen since the whole sophomore CoveOps test fiasco, asked about me.

"Yeah, she's kind of tired," Zach said, and I could feel him push some hair out of my face, his hand resting a little longer on my hair line, where there were an uncountable number of tiny scars.

I was fading in and out of consciousness, but I was able to catch a certain question.

"How do you do it?" Dee Dee asked.

"Do what?"

"Stay together! It's been a while since I last saw you two, but you still seem, well . . . together."

"We were together last time you saw us?" Zach asked amusedly.

"Well, weren't you?" she asked uncertainly.

I felt Zach's chest rumble as he laughed.

"If I'm being completely honest," his voice was slightly slurred and tired, "I think Cammie hated me when we first met. We sort of . . . competed, and she lost."

Dee Dee giggled a bit, and it was a nice, innocent laugh. Something I didn't hear very often.

"Really?" she laughed.

"Oh, yeah, she saw everything having to do with her and I as a test; a challenge. But after a while, we just kept coming back to each other. Even after the whole school-sharing thing, we somehow managed to see each other. And, I don't know . . . I guess I'm lucky for being able to be a part of her life. I originally tried to keep a safe distance, but I just couldn't seem to stay away from her, no matter how hard I tried."

"Yeah, she has that effect on people," Dee Dee said bitterly.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Josh. He's still so in to her, but he can't realize that he has a new girlfriend and people who actually want to be near him."

Zach sighed.

"Look, I don't really know the guy, and Cammie never talks about him unless I bring him up, but if he can't move on, than I honestly don't think you can't either."

Dee Dee was silent for a moment, and Zach went back to playing with my hair again.

"You two should keep each other close," she said, "You seem like you could go far."

"Let's hope we can do that," Zach said in his secretive way of his.

I know that tone very well, and it makes you think one thing, when he really meant the other, and you just get super flustered and confused . . . yeah. I know what that's like.

"Young man," I heard the older guy from earlier call out, "Your placement is here."

I felt Zach nudge me awake with his good arm and take my hand.

"Nice talking to you," he said to Dee Dee.

I opened my eyes and found Dee Dee staring at me, a friendly smile on her lips. I stretched and said hi to her, and we made small talk while Zach got his painkillers.

When he came back, I helped him into his jacket that he ha earlier laid out for me to use as a blanket. I heard Dee Dee take in a deep breath when she saw Zach's arm. The tape was still secure, but a circle of blood was appearing through it.

"He's had worse," I said in a small voice, trying to ease Dee Dee's nerves.

"What . . . ?" she looked at a loss for words.

"An old friend," Zach said with a smirk.

She looked like she wanted to know more, but looked at her pink glittery watch and said she had to go.

"Bye, Zach, Cammie."

"Bye." I whispered as she walked out.

We got our little baggy of medication and left the pharmacy, hand in hand.

After a while of walking. I spoke up.

"I didn't hate you." I said.

Zach smiled.

"I knew you heard that part."

"I was just thrown off by-"

"My handsome good looks and boyish charm?"

I scoffed, "No."

Yes.

"Okay, Gallagher Girl."

"I'm glad you kept coming around me, too." I said, looking up at him.

When he smiled and kissed me on the sidewalk, I felt like my legs were going to give out. It was sweet and simple and everything that I love. He was everything that I love.

I was vaguely aware of people beginning to open up their shops and the sun starting to shine, and I realized that we were supposed to be aiding his arm.

"Before I get too in to this," I murmured against his lips, "We should probably get some pain killers in you."

Zach sighed in disappointment and I laughed, grabbing his hand and walking towards our school.

Bulgaria can just be a distant nightmare from now on, I thought. He's here and he'll be my best dream. I wouldn't mind coming around him some more.

******Soo... You wanna review for me? I know you do. Because this story BLEW YOUR MIND. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, guuuyyysss! Whaaas' up? Anyways, I seem to be pretty in to this one/two shot thing, so if you want me to write something that will capture your interest, I'm all over it like a fat kid on a fudge cicle. PM's and reviews are best. THE BEST. They are amazing, and boost my ego even more. Just thought I'd let you know. Peace out, cubscouts!**

**- Kaitlyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, buddies. How ya doin'? Sooooo... I'm crazy busy so I don't have much time to write, (also, Honors English and my creative writing class are slowly killing my love of reading and writing) but I had a free second and thought I'd pick this story up for a bit. I'm thinking a Josh and DeeDee P.O.V for a new chapter? Eh? EH? Whaddya think about that? I think it's awesome. Oh, and I read United We Spy in one night the day it came out and OH MY GOD. (Delayed reaction, yes. But it was needed). ANYWHO, some idears on how the next chapter can play out would be super cool, and I'll hook you guys up, yeah? Yeah. **


End file.
